


Cuddle With Me

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Skyejem - Freeform, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye tries to coax Jemma out of the lab and back to bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle With Me

Jemma could feel the tension in her neck. Another long night of analyzing objects from Centipede. The bus was quiet. Fitz had been gone for awhile. His constant attempt to prank her while she worked had gotten on her last nerve. He had annoyed her to the point where she kicked him out of the lab and told him to handle his sleep deprivation. If he wasn’t less prankish by morning, he would be banned from the lab indefinitely.

She placed her tools down on the table and sighed. She needed a break. She couldn’t go on like this much longer. She closed her eyes for a moment, bringing her hand to the back of her neck to massage her sore muscles. She didn’t hear the whispered sound of the lab doors opening. She jumped at the feel of arms wrapping around her waist, but instantly relaxed when a pair of familiar lips pressed against her shoulder.

"Why are you still up?" Skye inquired, her voice laced with sleep.

She smiled at the husky sound of Skye’s voice. She always sounded so adorable when she had just woken up. ”I have a lot to get done before morning.” she replied, turning in the girls arms. Her hands slid across Skye’s shoulders then clasped behind her neck. ”Why are you not asleep?”

Skye smirked. ”Well, I kinda rolled over and ended up touching nothing but mattress.” She pulled Jemma closer. ”I hate touching nothing but mattress.”

Jemma chuckled lightly. ”There are always pillows you can hold, sweetheart.” 

Skye made a face, raising an eyebrow. ”Pillows aren’t as comfy as you.” She tugged on Jemma. ”Come to bed.” Her brown eyes saddened playfully and she pouted. ”Cuddle with me.”

Jemma released another small chuckle at the puppy dog expression. ”In a little while, I promise.” She touched her face before leaning in and placing a small kiss on her lips. ”Go lay down and I’ll be there before you know it.” She turned back around and began working on her project once again.

Skye sighed. “Jemma…” she whined, dragging out her loves name. She wrapped her arms around her from behind again, pressing her body against her back. ”I don’t want to lay back down without you.”

"I know how tired you are, Skye. I promise, once you hit the mattress, it won’t matter that you’re alone for a bit."

"Maybe I’m not tired." Skye smirked as she leaned in and placed another small kiss on Jemma’s shoulder. "Maybe cuddle is S.H.I.E.L.D code for something better." She pressed her body impossibly closer and began kissing a trail up Jemma’s neck.

"Skye, I really need to get—" Her eyes closed and her words trailed into a soft moan when Skye’s teeth nipped her neck. 

"Really need to what?" 

"To-get—" Jemma took in a sharp breath when Skye bit down lightly and followed it up with another kiss. "..this done."

"I really think it can wait."

"But, it-Coulson.."

"AC will be alright." She trailed her way up Jemma’s neck and pressed her lips to Jemma’s ear. "Come to bed, Jem."

Jemma’s eyes remained closed as she enjoyed the feeling of Skye’s lips against her ear. She took in another breath when Skye pressed a small kiss at her most sensitive spot. ”Skye?”

"Mmm..?" Skye muttered, kissing her way back down.

"Let’s go cuddle.."


End file.
